Dolphins vs Cherubs
by preposterousnotion
Summary: A multi-chapter AU Will/Elizabeth fic. I like to think it has a bit of everything in it, so the two genres don't really cover everything. Have a read; let me know what you think. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Dolphins vs Cherubs

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the pirates of the Caribbean. I will not hurt them (much). Okay, I will return them in one piece.

AN: My first POTC fic! Woop! Going all out with this AU. Let me know what you think!

Bree

* * *

Chapter 1

Elizabeth stood awkwardly beside her father as he chattered merrily about the state of the housing Market in the north east of England and it's relation to the plummeting euro, at least, that's what she thought they were talking about; she had stopped listening about 10 minutes ago.

She fidgeted slightly, cursing under her breath at the discomfort of her dress. Her father had brought it for her especially to accompany her to this occasion, and she couldn't say to his face that she'd rather wear jeans when he was joyfully telling her that he'd had it especially made from a brand new line of some well-known London designer, and that wearing a corset was back apparently. She had even laughed politely at his joke 'corsets are the new black'. If she could have had known how difficult it was to breathe in this damn dress she would certainly have had the courage to just turn up in jeans.

She had a feeling actually that it didn't gave to be tied this tight. She had had to have Emma, the maid, tie it up because she couldn't bend that way, and the older girl had a bit of a grudge against the spoilt rich Elizabeth. She didn't blame her really. She hated being that person. As much as she loved her father she was an independent fiery person and was getting tired of his attempts to maintain control over her life. An aspect of this control was being demonstrated by this event.

Recently her father had been inviting her to more and more of his corporate events. Being a man of money in the area (the estate passed down from his ancestors was worth millions and they more than comfortably lived on the income from weddings and conferences held in the mansion and grounds) he was invited to events such as this, where small businesses and projects in need of funding would present their ideas to those who may invest in or donate to their proposals. It was like a less dramatic and untelevised version of dragons den.

She sighed and quickly and expertly turned this into an 'interested hum' at the programme she held in her hands. If she wasn't careful, she may in fact die if boredom. It wasn't like she needed to accompany her father. She wasn't stupid; she knew the reasons behind him coercing her into attendance. She was nearly 19, she was single (not through lack of trying, it was very difficult to ever meet guys with your father breathing down your neck) and he had taken it upon himself to find her a suitable husband (oh yes he would make sure they would marry before pursuing any time of intimate relationship- she sometimes wondered whether he realised they were living in the 21st century).

Her father was talking to her now and she had absolutely no idea what he had just said, though it must've been a question because he was turning his face to her and his eyebrows were raised expectantly.

She went out on a limb, "erm... Yes"

He beamed at her and for a second she was relieved, but then "excellent well here he is: James Norrington- Elizabeth Swann. I'll leave you two to get acquainted."

She groaned inwardly. She wasn't quite sure what she'd just agreed to do with this man, who looked about twice her age, and his face had a permanently bored expression, even when he smiled in greeting. She hoped it was just meet him.

"Very nice to meet you Elizabeth" he said grandly. "Your father was just telling me how interested you are in marine biology"

She nodded "I'm doing a course..."

He wasn't listening and was talking about himself, his chin in the air as though he was addressing the whole room. What an arrogant turd.

She was incredibly grateful when a voice came over the speakers announcing that the presentations were about to start, may the guests please take a seat in front of the stage. She took advantage of the rush of people moving through the open doors into the main hall area and hastily slipped through the crowds to be as far away from James as possible.

The hall was an impressive area. Seats took up the main floor which was centred with a large window on the Ceiling and natural sunlight alone lit the large room. Down the sides of the room were pillars and arches, like in the cloisters of a cathedral, and these were part of a wall of glass, with doors leading to a paved courtyard area, identical on either side, each with a spectacular fountain at the centre of a courtyard. She had been marvelling at the location and the seats had all been taken. She noticed a couple of people had pushed open the glass doors and were standing leaning against the columns. They were forming a barrier so that Boone could see through to the outside courtyards. This was her chance. She instantly choose the left side, purely because the fountain had dolphins rising up from the bottom bowl, whereas the other had cherubs and she was always going to choose dolphins over cherubs.

She slipped out behind the barrier of suited gentlemen, thankful that their attention was caught by the first business representative arriving on the stage. The warm breeze lifted her curls and she sighed in relief. She made her way over to the fountain and sat on the edge of the concrete bowl trailing her fingers in the cool water. It was actually pretty deep, she better not lean back too far or she could fall in.

The sound of voices snapped her head up to attention. At the far end of the courtyard, two men were involved in a very animated discussion. One had her back to her and she was immediately drawn to his broad shoulders under his black shirt. She wasn't secretive about her thing for broad shoulders on guys. The man with her back to her was evidently angry and/ or frustrated at the man facing her. It was only then that Elizabeth really took in the appearance of the man facing her (she blamed the other ones shoulders). He was wearing some king of costume. He had black dreadlocks which she wasn't sure were his own hair or nor, and a maroon bandana around his head. He had on black leather boots and a huge black jacket that covered whatever he was wearing underneath. She could only think that he must be boiling in this weather.

The breeze carried their voices over to her.

"Jack, you know I am grateful for you coming, but don't you think you could've changed?" "I'm a professional. I've got to keep in character!"

"I'm a professional! I'm trying to move my career forward by getting a grant here today. No one is going to take me seriously if you come onto the stage with me dressed like that!"

The other man snorted. "If anything it will help you. I can be like someone who would've originally used these swords."

Black-shirt made a frustrated groan, "they don't need to see someone who originally used these swords! These people will want the swords in display cabinets in their stately homes!"

"Then why are we having a sword fight?"

"I told you- it's an effective way of catching their attention. It's all about the power of advertising or something…"

The other man just shrugged nonchalantly. His companion shook his head and began pacing the width of the courtyard.

Elizabeth watched him, a smile playing at her lips at their exchange. Then he turned to cross the courtyard again and the smile froze on her lips. Even from 10 feet away, she would recognise those soulful chocolate eyes from anywhere. The combination of the shock and the suffocating dress was an unlucky one. She fainted with his name whispered from her lips.

"Will".


	2. Chapter 2

Dolphins vs Cherubs

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Pirates of the Caribbean. I will not hurt them (much). Okay, I will return them in one piece.

AN: Firstly just like to apologise for the awful typo Boone = no one (no idea!) Ruby (my twin sis' and beta) is feeling very bad about that. Also thanks so much for the reviews and adding this story as a favourite. I am quite excited about how my ideas are progressing.

This is quite a short chapter- just need to explain a few things.

Bree

* * *

Chapter 2

When she was 8 and a half years old, her mother had been diagnosed with terminal cancer. This didn't mean a lot to Elizabeth at the time, she was too young to understand. Her father was distraught and spent every second by her side in hospital, leaving Elizabeth without anyone to look after her.

The house staff, deciding they were not qualified (or paid) enough to look after the young girl, had obtained her fathers signature and bundled her off to the nearest children's home.

She remembered her year there vividly.

At first she had been introduced to the other kids who muttered polite hellos before running back to their video games. One boy hadn't run away: a boy with soulful chocolate eyes that seemed to hold every emotion in their deep pools. She had smiled shyly at him. He had offered for her to come and play with him, he had handed her a wooden boat and a plastic dolphin and they had become instant friends.

Around him, she could be the playful adventurous girl that was hidden away normally behind posh dresses and proper manners. Around her, he wasn't the misunderstood boy who couldn't relate to anyone, he was strong and brave and happy.

He taught her everything he knew about pirates (because his father had left him at the care home with just a large encyclopaedia on them) and they reinacted mock battles on the sofa, the sofa being the pirate ship, and the blue carpet a visual representation of the sea. She was the one who suggested that the red spots in it were the blood of the pirates whose chests had been pierced by swords and were thrown overboard for the sharks. His respect for her continued to grow.

At break time, he would save his bourbon biscuit for her because he knew she loved them. She would hold his hand when they walked down to the play park. He kissed her lips when they sat together to watch the fireworks on the blanket on the field because the flash had lit up her face and he thought she was pretty.

That same night he gave her his pendant. It was a gold skull engraved on a coin and he had worn it round his neck for as long as he could remember. He had placed it round her neck and kissed her smiling mouth and she wouldn't stop tickling him until he promised to marry her.

The next day Elizabeth's world had been torn apart.

Her father had come and whisked her away to her mother's funeral and she had been at a loss for weeks on the big empty house filled with her father's tears. As his grieving process proceeded, he turned his attention to raising his daughter, because she had her beauty, and her nose was exactly the same.

Elizabeth, content that her father was smiling again, demanded that they invite Will to see the new toys he had bought her. But Will had been fostered. Elizabeth cried even harder and her heart which had been split in two when her mother died was now smashed to smithereens.

* * *

The first thing that came to her mind was that she could breathe. Then she heard voices.

"I should do it 'cos I was the one who pulled her out of the fountain and cut off her torture device"

"Jack you have a girlfriend-what would she think!"

"Ana is not my girlfriend. She is my fuck buddy"

He ignored this. "I am trained as a lifeguard, I should definitely do it- this is part of my job description"

"It's not a job- you don't get paid"

"It's still a job. I'm a volunteer!"

Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly.

"Now neither of us get to do it", Jack said crankily gesturing over to her lying out on the grass beside them kneeling. But Will wasn't listening. He was studying the beautiful face before him, recognition dawning in his eyes.

He gasped. "Elizabeth?"

Emotions she'd thought were dealt with long ago came bubbling to the surface with one look into his eyes. She flung herself at him, tears blinding her. He clung to her tightly, burying his face on her hair, his own eyes welling up.

After a while Jack cleared his throat pointedly. "As much as I don't want to interrupt this love fest, we have a stage awaiting us in about 5 minutes, and, I feel a bit left out. I seem to be a couple of light-years out of this."

Elizabeth turned her face away from Wills chest but left her arms clasped around him, never wanting to let him go.

"Elizabeth, I have to go for about 10 minutes. I promise I'll come right back and find you here. We have a lot to catch up on." He gave her a lopsided grin that sent Elizabeth's heart fluttering. She couldn't remember ever feeling this way about him before, but then, she was only 8 or 9...

"Jack'll lend you his jacket", he said, his voice warm with compassion for the one person whom he'd never forgotten and meant more to him than anyone in the whole world. She alone had allowed him to come out of his shell and renewed his hope.

"Oh will I" Jack said, his eyebrow raised.

Will just looked at him sternly and he passed it over, pretending reluctance.

Will took her hand as he rose to his feet. "I promise I'll be right back" he repeated, and she nodded. She sat on the grass in a daze, fingering the pendant which hung around her neck, remembering the last promise he made her, her skin still tingling from where he had touched her hand.

* * *

Please Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Dolphins vs Cherubs

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Pirates of the Caribbean.

AN: Thankyou very much for reviews and adding this story as a favourite. So now we are starting to see how Will and Elizabeth begin to get their heads round their feelings for each other.

Bree

* * *

Chapter 3

Will was slightly distracted by the image of the beautiful girl drying out on the grass outside in the sunshine, her wet dress clinging to the curves of her elegant frame. He had known she was pretty when he was 10 years old; but now his slightly more advanced feelings were longing for her to reciprocate the desires building within him.

He was also overflowing with happiness to see her again. It had always played on his mind for him to try and find her again: now it was happening and he just wanted to spend every second in her company.

He looked longingly out of the glass window- he couldn't see her from here but knowing she was out there just made him want to abandon all his efforts with his presentation, it didn't seem to matter any more. But he was a professional.

However he did just narrowly missed Jack's swinging sword towards his shoulder. He deftly turned it away with a strong defensive stroke with his own sword, grinning at Jack and the audience's gasp.

They parried flawlessly, Jack breathing heavily from exertion due to his younger friend's energetic footwork. They finally finished the display, throwing the swords in the air and catching each others, before bowing to he audience.

Will launched straight onto his presentation, talking passionately about maintaining traditional methods of blacksmithing in producing display and collectors' swords, explaining that he required some funding for some traditional style tools (his foster dad had drank away most of his fostering allowance, the rest of it had been needed to pay for his liver transplant- though he didn't mention this part).

He finished by placing a pile of his business cards on the table by the door and disappearing before anyone could ask him questions. He literally ran outside afterwards, Jack following, grumbling under his breath.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting in exactly the same position as he had left her, and her face broke into a smile as he approached.

His own face was already plastered with a smile.

She jumped up joyfully. "Let's get out of here" she said, slipping her hand in his and it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Where we goin'?" Jack asked, coming up behind them and frowning. "This eunuch owes  
me a drink"

Will turned apologetic eyes to Elizabeth.

"Oh that's fine", she smiled happily. "As long as I can get away from those prissy twits in there", she added gesturing inside the hall.

Will beamed at her. "You haven't changed a bit," he said. "You used to always complain about having to use three different forks and wearing dresses."

She laughed. He knew her so well already; he remembered her as well as she remembered him. Then she remembered her current attire. "I suppose I need to get something to wear though" she said sadly.

"You can wear something of mine" Will said quickly.

"Thanks".

* * *

He led her over to the car, leaving Jack to bring the swords and his jacket which had been abandoned on the grass.

"We'll just pop to the flat Jack- then well head down to the Pearl: will Ana be alright until then? Ana's in charge while I borrowed Jack" he explained the Elizabeth, backing his truck out of the parking space and driving to the entrance down the gravel path.

"I'm not talking to you", Jack whined like a little child, "you said I could sit in the front on the way back if I didn't sharpen the sword so near your face".

Elizabeth laughed.

Then Jack added suddenly, "Hey, what exactly is the point in taking me to get a drink at the Pearl when I own the place so have never actually paid for drinks anyway?"

"Erm, I think you just talked to me Jack" Will joked. "So, Elizabeth: do you want to go first or shall I?" he smiled, his eyes dancing.

She thought for a minute. "Hmmm I'll go first, then I can remember everything you say".

Will's throat dried out when Elizabeth twisted in her seat to face him, tucking up her long graceful legs. He tried to concentrate on the road. "Okay so my mother died and then my father and I just live in that big old house and he spoils me and I hate it." she poured out.

Will's fingers itched to reach across and close around hers on the edge of her seat. He went for it and warmth enveloped him when she linked their fingers together and didn't let go when he had to change gear.

"Is this the same house with the lions on the gateposts?" he asked remembering.

She nodded, the smile on her face couldn't be removed with their hands linked like this. "Not much happened major as I grew up" she said "I was still taught to be a lady and longed to just run away and find you"

"I missed you" Will said softly.

"I thought about you every day" she replied, barely audibly.

"Nowadays I'm studying a marine biology degree part time."

Will glanced at her briefly. "The dolphin" he said simply.

She nodded again. They were both adults now and neither of them knew quite how to tell each other of the instant connection they felt. It was though they hadn't been apart. But was it right? When they were kids it had all been so simple. Now it wasn't. Having Will as part of her life now would be very different. She was distracted from her troubled thoughts by the sight of the sea in the distance as the truck drew over the top of a hill. She shrieked with delight.

"Do you live by the sea? You wanted to live by the sea!"

He chuckled. "It's not my turn yet"

She shrugged. "There's nothing else for me to tell. Anyways, I wanna see you a lot so we can find out about each other as we go along."

"Okay" he agreed. Because he wanted to see her a lot too, though the question of what they were was hanging in the air. They were best friends, yes- only best friends know each other like they did. But were they more?

Here they were, holding hands (at a risk to their safety - though he was pretty nifty with his driving skills). Was this like friends or like more than friends?..

He didn't even know if she was involved with anyone. His heart clenched at the thought of someone else touching his Elizabeth. Okay so he just called her his, that was purely out if friendly protectiveness. Really it was. Though that just sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

He wasn't involved with anyone. In fact, he had always kept girls at a distance, the odd one night stands were all it boiled down to. Was this because he had always wanted her? Always wanted to find her again and be available for her?

Being an adult sucked.

"Why don't I show you instead of telling you" he said, pulling into his parking spot at the side of the road and pushing away his thoughts.

They had to let go of each others hands to climb out of the truck, though it did flash through Will's mind that he could've climbed over...

He took the swords from Jack and smiled innocently at his face that read all over it 'you have a lot of explaining to do matey'.

"Jack, tell you what, we'll meet you at the Pearl."

Jack just scowled.

Will locked his truck and held out his hand to Elizabeth, who took it at once, holding her corset closed with the other hand.

* * *

Please Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Dolphins vs Cherubs

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Pirates of the Caribbean.

AN: Thankyou very much for reviews and adding this story as a favourite.

Bree

* * *

Chapter 4

Will quickly explained to Elizabeth that Jack was his roommate and that he owned The Black Pearl, the local pub.

He also attempted to explain Jack's obsession with dressing as a pirate. This was difficult because even he wasn't quite sure what that was about- whenever he asked Jack he'd just reply cockily 'cos I'm Captain Jack Sparrow' and that was about as good an explanation as you were going to get out of a (semi) sober Jack.

He let her in and was suddenly worried that it wouldn't live up to her expectations. Had she had expectations? He had always imagined what she would look like (she surpassed his expectations by miles).

Was he a disappointment? The worry soon left his mind when she saw the huge window of the living space that overlooked the car park of the lifeboat station and the beach behind it, lapped by the sea besides the lifeboat ramp.

She just pointed at the sea and squealed.

He laughed. "I'll get you something to wear" he said and left her to survey the small flat. There was a lounge/kitchen/dining area and 3 doors opened off this. Will went into the right hand side one. She supposed one of the others was Jack's bedroom and one the bathroom. He emerged clutching some clothes in his hand.

"I'm afraid it will be a bit baggy. If you'd rather I could ask Ana to lend you something."

"It's fine" she said "as long as it's not a corset I don't care".

He smiled "you'd make a bin bag look good" he said then blushed bright red. That was a bit forward. She just smiled and took the clothes, he pointed to the central door as she dithered for a second.

She was nervous. He was an adult now, as was she, and they both had more complicated feelings, and she had no idea how to act around a guy, and such an amazingly attractive one (seriously she'd never seen anybody as attractive as he was).

And what if she wasn't good enough for him? She pulled on his sweat pants and lifeguard t-shirt, (it was a bit small for him, the seawater had shrunk it). It smelled like him and she liked smelling like him.

Her nerves disappeared when he smiled at her from the sofa as she emerged from the bathroom. This was Will. She had known him forever.

She had scraped her hair back into a messy pony tail and how could anyone look so beautiful when they had almost drowned in a fountain? He noticed the gold chain on her neck and his heart beat faster. Slowly, his eyes still on her, he walked over to her.

Oh god his eyes. They were so soulful and poetic.

He had opened the top couple of buttons on his shirt and she had an urge to place her lips on the exposed skin there. Was it okay to feel that about your best friend? Were they more than friends? She wished they were kids again and they could show what they meant with games and toys.

He came right up to her and she could feel his breath on her neck. Warmth seeped to her fingertips from her core. He raised a finger and pressed on the pendant which was bumpy underneath the t-shirt.

"Is that..?" he asked though he knew the answer before she nodded.

He smiled.

Elizabeth watched him trace the outline through the t-shirt carefully. "I wear it all the time" she said.

He was standing so close he could just tilt her head up and kiss her lips. No. He couldn't do that. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her again- not when he'd only just got her back.

But then why would he lose her? He would never hurt her; he would never want to break up with her.  
He sounded like a kid, living in a world where everything was simple like that. But it wasn't. Was it?

He took a deep breath. He would just concentrate on spending as much time as possible with her. 10 years was a long time to be apart, they needed to make up for lost time.

"Do you know anything about the housing market on the east coast?" she asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Well I texted my father to say I'd been inspired by a conversation at the convention and gone to the library to research the housing market on the east coast".

He laughed. "You can look it up on my phone if you want."

He knew why she hadn't told her father about him. They may be close now, but in reality they were worlds apart.

She sighed. When they were kids, how different they were wouldn't have mattered. When they were kids her father had allowed her to associate with people who weren't necessarily future husbands or work associates.

Not that he had a choice in Will. Maybe that's why he was so special- they had chosen each other themselves.

They were still just stood facing each other. There eyes met and Elizabeth saw understanding in his chocolate pools.

She very briefly brushed her hand across his chest where his heart was before stepping back.

"Would you be able to give me a lift back later? My curfew is at 11"

He nodded. "Is it my turn now?" he asked, lightening the atmosphere with his cheeky grin. "I can show you the rest on the walk down to the Pearl"

She nodded, taking his hand once more.

* * *

He showed her the lifeboat station, where he volunteered. He showed her the small blacksmith workshop where he worked, promising to take her back there when it was in use. He saved the best 'til last.

"Okay" he said turning her on the viewpoint to face the shallow harbour by the lifeboat station sea wall. "One last thing".

He paused, using the opportunity as she was turned away from him, to flit his eyes across her beautiful face.

"Jack and I own a boat"

Elizabeth squeezed his hand in excitement. "Wow! Can you take me out in it? Is it down there? Is it the wooden one with the red sail?"

Will laughed. "The answer is yes to all of the above"

She hugged him happily, lingering in the embrace through enjoyment of being pressed into his hard body and the feeling of safety and comfort she found in this.

He glanced at his watch when she pulled away, her warmth still enveloping his body.

"What you up to at the moment?" he questioned. "We have to organise when we are going to meet up."

"Well I'm on research leave as of tomorrow" she told him "I will need to get my paper done some time. But I've got aaggges."

"Brilliant" he smiled. "Shall we get going to the Pearl? It's half nine already and I don't know about you bur I'm starving"

"Hmm me too."

They walked hand in hand down the quiet lane with the stoned banks dropping away to the beach beside them. Will's phone buzzed in his pocket. "Update on my foster dad" he explained. "He's still in hospital after a liver transplant. It's gunna be a while until they know whether it was successful or not."

As he texted back, Elizabeth's eyes shamelessly roved his lithe form, creeping upwards to the scruffy brown hair, wanting suddenly to twist her fingers in the curls at the back of his neck.

She blushed as he turned his handsome face back to her, as her eyes had been evaluating how his rough lips would feel on her skin and what the sensation of his slight goatee would be like.

He just smiled. Had she been staring at him? Was it okay to hope that she had been? Why was he so unsure of how to express himself and how to react to the swirl of emotions she aroused in him?

* * *

Please Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Dolphins vs Cherubs

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Pirates of the Caribbean.

AN: Thankyou very much for reviews and adding this story as a favourite. I haven't replied to reviews but to let you guys know how much they mean to me I thought I'd shout out to:

'the courage of our hearts', 'Tara', 'PirateRN', 'Jillian' and 'keiraliz'.

Bree

* * *

Chapter5

They rounded the corner and Elizabeth could hear the hum of noise before she saw the looming building that was 'The Black Pearl' tavern.

From the outside she could already see that it was in an old fashioned style. The wooden beams had been stained black and stood out against the red brick.

Will held open the door for her and she stepped inside to the noisy atmosphere. The bar was a round central area and the rest of the space was filled with a motley collection of mismatching tables and chairs and sofas.

Jack had evidently decorated it himself, since their was an eclectic mix of maritime accessories: old ships lanterns and wheels and a large pirate flag on the wall next to the flat screen TV, and the flag seemed to have been on fire at some point, as it had holes across it and a singed edge.

Jack saw them enter and yelled in greeting from the bar. Elizabeth smiled as he deftly pulled a pint whilst pinching the butt of the other barmaid, pushing the arm with his elbow.

"Oy William"

"Jack! Fancy meeting you here!"

Jack looked at him strangely.

"It's a joke mate" Will said shaking his head in disbelief.

The barmaid turned round and Will introduced her to Elizabeth.

"This is Ana, Ana, Elizabeth"

Elizabeth smiled shyly at the older woman.

"Oy William", Jack said again swigging at his tankard, "D'ya want food 'cos Gibbs is making dead man's fingers about now, I can add a couple to the order if you want"

"Dead man's fingers?" Elizabeth asked Will, raising her eyebrows and giggling.

"It's fish fingers", Will explained, "it was my suggestion to put them on the menu but jack said it sounded boring so he called it that instead."

Elizabeth laughed. "I should've known it was your idea" she said more quietly, twisting her fingers in his.

He smiled. "You remember that?"

Every night at dinner at the children's home, Will had surveyed the meal with distaste and declared that if he cooked he'd eat fish fingers every night.

"I'm still surprised they were still your favourite food after we ate them dipped in chocolate sauce!" she giggled.

"It's an acquired taste" Will joked. "Yeah Jack I'll have one please, Elizabeth?" She nodded. "Make that two"

Will pulled over two stools, studied them for a moment and swapped so that Elizabeth could sit on the higher one.

"Hey Will, can I use your phone now?" Elizabeth asked, remembering suddenly.

She browsed for a while and half listened as Will gave Jack the abridged version of how they knew each other. She saved her number onto his phone as well for good measure.

"Not much doing with the housing market on the east coast" she concluded, slipping his phone back in his pocket casually. "It's not pretty"

Will laughed. Jack passed two tankards across the counter top. "This is what I like to call a Flying Dutchman 'lizabeth", he grinned his toothless grin.

Will groaned. "This is the weirdest drink you will ever taste and I apologise in advance on Jack's behalf."

"What's in it?" Elizabeth asked, swirling the tankard around and inspecting its contents suspiciously.

"Erm mainly rum, some lime juice and Dutch pear cider"

She sipped it daintily.

Jack made a noise. "You can't taste it like that", he complained "you have to take a big swig".

She raised her eyebrow at him and knocked back a huge gulp, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand and wincing as the mix hit her throat. Will had to stop himself from saying 'that's ma girl'. He instead just smiled proudly.

"S'good ha?" Jack winked, and turned back to helping Ana serve some customers on the other side of the bar.

"That's very odd" Elizabeth commented.

"Yeah I know. Jacks kinda odd as well"

She laughed. Then there was a crash and two waiters came bursting out of the kitchen at the back, precariously balancing plates of fish fingers and chips and peas. After a while, two plates found there way to Will and Elizabeth. He reached over the bar and grabbed a couple of plastic sporks.

"This is like a breath of fresh air" Elizabeth said, smiling happily. Their hands were apart now, and they missed the feeling of being linked together.

"You do realise that your stuck with me now" she said to Will accidentally flicking a pea at his face. "Oh sorry!"

He flicked one back and laughed. Seriously, he couldn't stop smiling around her; she made him feel like he was worth something, the way she looked at him with such respect in her eyes.

"I don't mind" he said his eyes shining.

"What you doing tomorrow?" she asked.

"Taking you out on my boat" he answered quickly.

Her face lit up.

He was brilliant.

"Why don't I call you later and we can arrange someplace to meet"

She nodded, her mouth full of fish fingers.

"I would like that. I've put your number on your phone".

"Cool. Thanks."

Someone falling over in the pub had Elizabeth looking round, it was the first time her eyes had really left Will's all evening. She realised that when she returned her eyes to him. In fact, they hadn't really noticed anyone else apart from each other. They started talking about music and movies and other interests. The time slipped by. It was as though they were in a little bubble and everyone else was just muted in the background.

Will reluctantly informed her that they had to leave at quarter to eleven. She nodded and thanked Jack and Ana and slipped her hand into his again to leave. They still had so much to talk about. Even the silences were fun just being on each other company.

Elizabeth insisted on taking him to meet her father.

"You're all I ever talked about Will. Even now I still make references to stuff we did and stuff we said"

He was touched, but still reluctant. "Elizabeth, he might not accept you spending time with you. You've told me what it's like, he won't approve of you being in my company, I'm just a blacksmith who has to do odd jobs to make ends meet."

She frowned. "You're not just a blacksmith. You're my favourite person in the whole world and even if my father doesn't let me- that won't stop me seeing you because I can't ever lose you again".

He smiled warmly at her and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles gently, sending a bolt of electricity up Elizabeth's arm which flickered in her eyes and Will didn't know whether he had imagined it or not.

"What are you going to say?" he asked puzzled.

"Oh I met you at the library" she said casually.

As they got out of the truck Will squeezed Elizabeth in a quick hug. "You're my most favourite person in the whole world too" he said softly.

She smiled. The white lights that lit up the circular gravel drive reflected on her face, illuminating it beautifully. He swallowed hard.

Elizabeth couldn't take the persistent questions swirling in her head. Ignoring every last one of them she rocked forward onto the balls of her feet and brushed a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled. They would work something out but right now he didn't want to spoil the moment by asking what that had meant or allowing himself to even think at all.

She reached into the back seat to grab her dress and linked her arm through his.

"Let's go" she whispered, as though talking louder would somehow bring them back to reality where every action had a consequence.

* * *

Please Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Dolphins vs Cherubs

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Pirates of the Caribbean.

AN: Thankyou very much for reviews and adding this story as a favourite.

Bree

* * *

Chapter 6

They found her father in the drawing room, sitting in his favourite armchair, reading the paper.

Will felt nervous. Elizabeth may be strong willed and independent (something he found a rather attractive trait) but her father ruled her affairs with an iron fist. He could understand- she was all he had. Hell- he even thought that he felt a similar kind of protective urges towards her, but he knew a side of her he was sure her father didn't know: a daring and playful side, where she was happier in an unrestrained way of life.

"Father this is Will". Elizabeth said, her words a bit jumbled together with her eagerness to introduce him.

Weatherby raised an eyebrow, surveying his daughter dressed in such a casual manner and this rough around the edges man on her arm. Will, where had he heard that name before? Ah yes…

Every year, on fireworks night, Elizabeth would be inconsolably quiet and lifeless. She would insist on taking a rug and sitting on the vat open front lawn on her own to watch the fireworks in the sky. He would watch her hold something tightly in her hand and gaze into the sky, as though she was praying or meditating.

He had never been very good with meeting Elizabeth's emotional needs. He had always thought, with the best intentions, that her problems could be alleviated with new clothes and gifts.

One firework night, when Elizabeth was 13, he had attempted to ask her what she needed to make her feel better. She had looked at him, her jaw steeled with determination not to cry. Will would bit want her to cry- whenever he had thought she was about to cry he would tickle her or start an impromptu game of tag.

She had said gruffly 'I don't need things. No amount of things could ever replace having Will with me on firework night.'

He had been so surprised at her that he had phoned the children's home and enquired as to the fostering conditions of this boy, perhaps if he was in a successful and prosperous environment, he could begin to condition him into a suitable candidate as Elizabeth's husband, as she seemed to care greatly about him.

But he found out that he was going to become a blacksmiths apprentice, that wouldn't do.

The next day Weatherby had come across James Norrington, the aspiring property buyer, and despite him being 11 years her senior, he felt it was a perfect match. There was plenty of money, excellent social connections, and the opportunity to share knowledge of the upkeep of country houses.

He had completely forgotten about Will and set his sights on keeping tag of James.

Now here was this Will standing before him, evidently with inappropriate motives for spending time with his daughter. And she was giving him a comforting squeeze on his arm. She was evidently misled by his dark handsome appearance. She was too young to make her own decisions; he would have to keep a close eye on that boy.

"Nice to meet you sir" Will said dipping his head slightly, and Weatherby had to admit that he was impressed by the calming aura he possessed.

"And how did you find him again?" Weatherby said, a little sharply "I thought he'd been moved far away, as I told you"

Elizabeth frowned, "you didn't tell me that"

Ah yes. He hadn't said anything about Will's situation, just led her to believe that he had gone, and had written a letter to the school telling them not to take the children to any blacksmithing demonstrations because she was violently allergic to the metal used in this craft.

"He was at the library".

Edward looked at his watch, it was 11:03, they must've only just made it back in time.

"I trust you had an interesting discussion about the east coast housing market" he said cynically.

"Oh yes" Elizabeth smiled brightly "and Will totally agrees with me that estate agents in the east should look towards the tactics of those in western Europe, where.." he cut her off, unsure as always as to whether she was telling the truth or was just a very good liar.

"It is past your curfew, and as you know I have a very important conference call at 11:15. I should not be disturbed in this room. And Will must of course leave."

Elizabeth frowned. But at least he hadn't banned her from spending time with Will, though he didn't know quite how much time she planned on spending with him.

They left the room and once out of earshot in the entrance hall, Will let out a breath of relief as he admired the sweeping staircase and impressive hanging chandelier.

"I know I could just talk to you about it now, but would you ring me anyway?" Elizabeth asked sheepishly.

Will grinned. "Of course."

She smiled slowly.

"I can't believe this is real. I just want you to ring so that I know you're still there, even if I can't see you"

"Now I know where you are, and you know where I am, I don't think we can possibly lose each other again"

"I can't lose you again" she whispered fiercely.

"You won't" he promised, and he knew that if that meant he would never explore his obvious feelings of attraction then so be it. He took her hand in his, turning it over to relish the feel of her soft skin on his rough blacksmiths hands, so that he would remember it clearly until tomorrow.

Then he raised it to his mouth and dropped a feather light kiss to the back of her hand. "Speak to you in a minute" he said quietly, and held her eye contact until he reached the door and let himself out.

She stood and watched him leave, waiting until she heard his tyres on the gravel until she headed up the stairs, touching the back of her hand to her cheek, her breath catching in her throat slightly. She needed to lie down.

* * *

Elizabeth climbed into bed not much later, struggling to get comfortable amongst her pillows. Then the phone rang on her bed side table.

"Hey" she greeted a big smile on her face.

"Hey yourself", Will's warm voice made her immediately comfortable.

"I have to say, what started off as one of the most boring afternoons finished as the best evening 'cos of meeting you" she said, slightly more confident about expressing her feelings when those amazing eyes of his weren't reading her soul.

"I meant what I said about it being a breath of fresh air" she continued "when I was with you it's like I can finally breathe freely. Even when I escape from my father to hang out with my girlfriends I feel like I'm stealing oxygen but it's total freedom with you."

Will smiled, then realised she couldn't see his smile so hastily replied. "You bring out the best in me Elizabeth." He explained. "Hell before I knew you I wasn't going places in life."

"I would think about you and wonder what you'd be like" Elizabeth mused. "You're better than I ever imagined."

"Really? You are too" (he was glad she couldn't see him blush when he automatically checked her out in his head).

"So where shall we meet tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well I could pick you up from college" he suggested.

"Ooh that would be fantastic, are you sure?"

"Yeah it's not far. And besides then I get to see you sooner"

She giggled prettily. "I finish at 3.30"

"I'll be there at 3.25" he laughed.

"I better get to sleep" Elizabeth said eventually, after they had continued their conversation from earlier, feeling that she was now completely up to date with his life, and that he was up to date with hers.

He had even told her about his experiences with women. She had felt a clenching in her stomach at that, but when he had told her that he hadn't been involved with anyone in a while she felt a sort of internal smile.

She had of course told him about her non existent love life and that she knew nothing about that kind of thing. He immediately felt kind of guilty for wishing that he could be the one to teach her, but ignored the voice of reason in his head that told him to offer to set her up. No! He didn't want to share her. Oh dear.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said "goodnight"

"Night Will"

"Oh Elizabeth, you can keep my clothes, they look better on you than they ever would on me" he mumbled the last part but she heard him.

She fell asleep wondering if he'd walk around topless on the boat, and why she wanted that to be some sort of rule for him to follow. 24/7.

* * *

Please Review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Dolphins vs Cherubs

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Pirates of the Caribbean.

AN: Thankyou very much for your reviews and adding this story as a favourite.

Bree

* * *

Chapter 7

"So can you come Liz? It'll be great fun?" Tina questioned as they walked out of college to the main entrance walk from the science buildings.

"I dunno Tee. I wanna spend time with Will on my break and two weeks is too long not to see him".

"But you could get your whole project done in two weeks".

"But I could get my whole project done in two weeks here and still see Will every day!" she smiled triumphantly.

Tina sighed, defeated. "Alright, but I have to meet this guy who means so much to you".

"Oh you can. He's picking me up right now".

"Okay so what are you two? Are you like friends, like lovers..?"

Elizabeth didn't know the answer to that, then spotted Will sitting casually on the low wall beside the path, looking extremely sexy without any effort. He was wearing board shorts and a tight fitting white v-neck t-shirt which made his defined chest visible. And- was that a small gold hoop in his ear? Wow. Elizabeth could see other girls walking past flicking their eyes over him appreciatively and didn't like how that made her feel.

But then he looked up and only saw her, his face breaking into a grin.

She ran over and he swept her into a big hug. It was a warm day but Will could've sworn it felt suddenly hotter when he saw Elizabeth in a pair of very short shorts and a tank top.

He'd missed her. When they hugged, Will was smelling her hair and revelling at the feeling o her pressed against his body.

Tina watched interestedly. Definitely lovers, the sexual tension was palpable. Elizabeth had forgotten she was standing there and was telling Will excitedly about their class and dissecting the flat fish in comparison to a normal fish.

Tapping her gently on the shoulder Tina told her that she would ring or email later. Elizabeth gave a distracted reply.

* * *

They climbed into his truck.

"I got some snacks" Will said, "they're in the glove compartment".

Elizabeth opened it to find a packet of bourbon biscuits.

"You're amazing Will" she said and, without hesitation leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly.

He felt like she had branded him or something as a heat spread from his cheek.

She sat back feeling this was an appropriate time to ask.

"Will, erm…what are we?"

He stilled in turning the key in the lock.

"Are we friends, are we…more than friends?"

Will was frozen. Did they have to make that decision?

He twisted slightly in his seat, meeting her tawny eyes and his heart beating faster as it did every time she looked at him.

"You know I think there should be separate category for us" he said slowly. "There's not really something that can describe how we are"

She nodded, seemingly satisfied with his reply, but he knew they would eventually have to come to something a bit more definitive, since they were so beyond just friends things could get awkward if they didn't.

She then proceeded to ask him about the boat and he told her the story of how they spent the time over Christmas working on it.

"I can try and persuade him not to if you'd rather, but Jack invited him and Ana along cos it's their day off and it's good weather and it is his boat too."

Elizabeth smiled. She'd like to get to know Will's close friends better.

"That's fine".

* * *

Elizabeth followed Will down to the harbour where he unlocked a small rowing boat which was locked onto a chain on the wall lying on the stony beach.

"We use this to row out to Dolphin" he explained, "it's cheaper to pay an anchoring charge than one for the jetty."

"The ships called Dolphin?"

He looked down at the stones embarrassed; she knew that was what he had remembered her by, ever since that one game they had.

Will had proposed they stage a battle on the rockery in the garden.

He had collected up his pirate figures and his wooden ship and of course, the plastic dolphin. Then there was the problem as to who should be the enemy. Elizabeth had searched the collection of ornaments on the mantlepiece and found a few cherubs of various sizes. She had suggested that the cherubs were trying to capture the dolphin and the pirates were trying to save the dolphin. Curious, he asked her why and she had replied that she would always choose dolphins over cherubs and although confused, he had accepted this readily.

"Yeah."

He paused.

"I'll just text Jack to tell him were down here"

"kay".

She sat in the boat on the wooden bench and after a quick text he joined her, having to sit pretty close seeing as the bench was very small, the pressure and warmth of her body causing his mind to fight to regain control of his actions.

He settled for something in between.

"Elizabeth? You know when in the truck I said that we should make a new word for what we are?"

She nodded, slightly flustered from the nearness of his warm hard body and the fact that she could smell his scent.

"Well... What does that mean we do?"

Her breathing quickened, hoping that he was implying what she thought he was implying. "We do whatever feels right" she said, her voice wavering slightly.

"Cool" Will breathed.

He was silent for a moment, then laid his hand on hers which rested on her thigh. She smiled at him, he took that as encouragement. They just looked at each other and Will's breath hitched in his throat.

It felt right, and she had said to do what felt right, goddamn the consequences, right now he couldn't care less. The breeze blew a curl of hair across her face and he took the leap of faith. With gentle fingers he brushed it behind her ear, her eyes fluttering closed for an instant at the sensation of his simple touch.

He bent his head closer to hers, their breath mingling and hearts beating in anticipation. The look of want in her eyes told him that she felt this was right too. He moistened his lips with his tongue as her eyes flickered over them.

An inch closer and their lips would be touching.

That would be the exact moment Jack chose to leap down from the jetty onto the stones, completely oblivious to their moment, and shout "oy William" in his cheery tone.

Elizabeth bit her lip in frustration as Will's head moves away from hers, and Will bit back a groan. He helped Elizabeth out of the boat and they stood to greet his friend.

"Hi Jack" Will said, through gritted teeth.

Jack didn't notice.

"You and me William, will go get the boat and will bring it round to the end of the jetty for these two lovely ladies".

Elizabeth thought it was a bit early to be drinking but then she wasn't really sure if he had been or if that was just him.

She squeezed Will's hand and walked over to Ana, watching the guys drag the rowing boat down the beach and jump in.

"Hi Ana" she said, friendly.

"Hi, y'alright?"

"I'm good thanks u?"

"Not too bad". She gave a short laugh as Jack toppled and almost fell out of the boat.

Elizabeth could tell that Ana wanted to know how she knew Will, and also knew that, unlike Jack, she probably wasn't quite so oblivious to the moment Jack had interrupted.

She just wished they hadn't been interrupted. Would there be another moment like that?

She vowed right then to make sure there was one.

* * *

Please Review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Dolphins vs Cherubs

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Pirates of the Caribbean.

AN: Thank you very much for reviews and adding this story as a favourite. Sorry about the delay in updating. I have been on an unintentionally extended holiday…

Bree

* * *

Chapter 8

Elizabeth mentally readied herself for the question as she followed the older girl onto the jetty and sat beside her, taking her flip flops off to dangle her feet in the cool water.

"You know what I'm going to ask" Ana said simply, maybe she was a little psychic? Or just good at reading people.

"Yeah" Elizabeth sighed.

"So are you guys an item or what?" she asked bluntly.

Elizabeth sighed again. Instead if answering, she asked a question if her own.

"You know Will quite well right?"

Ana nodded kicking out at a crab that was about to pinch her toe.

"I've known him as long as I've known Jack- must be about 2 years?"

Elizabeth looked surprised "I thought you and Jack weren't serious?"

Ana gave a short laugh.

"He's just scared to admit he wants to settle down." she said "he's trying to keep up his rep... You'd be surprised he's actually a bit softy. But that's not what you wanted to ask was it."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Not really".

She took a deep breath. "Do you think he likes me in a like... I dunno how to describe it?"

Ana laughed her dry laugh again.

"In an I wanna be friends with benefits and look for Mrs Right or a you are Mrs Right will you look after my heart forever".

Elizabeth smiled again, warming to Ana's down to earth attitude.

"Either of those really. The problem is I don't ever want to lose him, I would lose the part of me that only he can keep alive- and that parts my favourite."

Ana nodded. "Well, this mornin' at breakfast he wouldn't stop going on about you and Jack says he's talked about you non stop since he saw you yesterday. He said he even before reference stuff to what you guys did as kids. And the way he looks at you; I mean I haven't stared at him, but from what I've seen of his body language and what he says with his eyes he wants you, but he also needs you. I'm gunna shove the boat out and say it's the latter choice."

Elizabeth smiled, listening to Ana but her eyes on Will, who was clambering about the boat fixing up the sail and berating Jack.

Ana followed the direction of her gaze and chuckled to herself.

"You two would make a very attractive couple".

Elizabeth blushed.

"Thank you... How do I let him know? If you don't mind me askin?"

Ana turned to her.

"You will both know, you just know if it's right".

"It just seems so weird that like just over a day ago I was meeting him for the first time as an adult, and now I can't stop thinking about him in some very adult scenarios" Elizabeth thought out loud and then blushed crimson red.

Ana just laughed.

* * *

"So you banged her yet?" Jack asked, as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Jack!" Will gasped.

"Seriously though mate, I've never seen you want a girl in your life so much. You've had the opportunity before"

"Before, those girls weren't Elizabeth." Will said quietly.

"You love her", Jack taunted, "you want to marry her, you want her to have your babies!"

Will shoved him half-heartedly. Cos shit. He did love her and he thought he had since he was 10 years old.

He never wanted to save anyone else his bourbon biscuit (they were his favourite too).

He prepared the boat on auto pilot, cursing at Jack for being in the way and just generally standing there with his telescope (groan he'd forgotten that was still on the boat, he should've thrown that into the sea).

He was glad when they reached the jetty and Jack helped the girls on board.

"Look lively William, you're wasting valuable bird watching time", Jack grinned at him, enjoying the blush that crept onto his face as his friend had caught him blatantly checking out Elizabeth's long pale legs, the strong afternoon sun glinting in the drops of water that ran down her smooth calf…

"Kay" he said distractedly.

Jack pretended not to hear when Ana stage whispered to Elizabeth, "you watch one of these says he's gunna realise that I'm as good as he's gunna get".

Ana went over to Jack and kissed his cheek and he whispered something in her ear but Will was too busy showing Elizabeth round the boat to notice.

He took her down the narrow steps into the cabin, there was a tiny kitchenette and miniature shower room, and the other room consisted of 4 narrow bunk beds, two either side, and a beanbag in front of a porthole.

When they emerged back onto the deck, Jack had unlooped the rope from the jetty and was at the tiller, and Ana was lying back on the bench, sunbathing.

She looked up when she heard Elizabeth.

"I don't think I've ever been on this boat in better sunbathing conditions, you should definitely join me Elizabeth, the sun is divine".

Jack interjected, "yeah but...(he was momentarily distracted by Ana stripping down to her bikini-she coughed) yeah but you should put some sun cream on 'lizbeth, cos Ana's naturally protected but you aren't and especially on your back- bagsy not it- oh I guess that means that's Will's job here you go Will!"

He returned an innocent smile to Will's murderous glare. Elizabeth was thankfully oblivious and began peeling off her tank top.

Will swallowed hard, desperately conjouring images of Jack dancing around when he was drunk. His eyes couldn't help but follow the contours of her body in a path he wanted so badly to follow with his hands and mouth.

She pulled off her shorts as well; the string if her bikini bottoms coming slightly over her hip and Will had to grip his hands into fists to stop him from reaching out. She laid out gracefully, unaware of Will's darkened eyes on her.

Will took the proffered sun cream bottle and took a deep breath: he was going in.

She felt his shadow over her as she lay on her back, relaxing, her eyes met his and she smiled.

Ana's words swirling in her mind, she resolved to go with the flow.

"Do you want me to get your back? I wouldn't want you to burn" he said, and despite his best efforts his voice still coming out lower than usual.

"That would be brilliant thanks Will".

She twisted onto her front, shuffling back so that if he sat on the central cross ways bench, he would be able to reach her.

He squirted some into his hands and warmed it there for a second before hesitatingly laying his hands on her shoulders, when he felt her relax beneath him, he began massaging the cream into her soft skin.

She gave a soft moan of pleasure and he bit his lip so hard he could actually taste the blood in his mouth. He was so engrossed in moving his hands in circles on her upper back that he had run out of sun cream well before he noticed.

Yup there definitely wasn't enough on there, in fact, he may need another bottle, no one used enough sun cream these days, what with all the skin cancer about, people should definitely use more.

Elizabeth had never felt so relaxed, his large warm hands on her skin set her body on fire. She was glad that he hadn't finished when he took him hands away. He didn't bother to warm the sun cream this time and it's cooling on her skin was a welcome one, since she felt like she needed someone to throw a bucket of water over her head to put out the raging fire inside her.

His fingertips strayed onto her stomach as he ran his hands down her sides. She was lost in the sensation of his hands on her, right then she had forgotten that they were on a boat or anything.

He shifted slightly and she suddenly became aware of how loud his breathing was.

Was this having a similar effect on him?

Jack and Ana watched them out of the corner of their eyes, Jack lazily steering with one hand and Ana reclining against him.

"They're practically having sex on our boat", Jack commented and Ana shushed him with a giggle.

"You can't talk" she retorted with a smirk.

After a while, Will thought he may end up leaning down and licking her smooth skin if he didn't stop now, so he reluctantly removed his hands and wiped them on him own legs.

Elizabeth hummed contentedly.

Then she sat up and smiled at him.

"You're really good at that Will...now it's your turn"

He gulped.

"M...my turn"

"Yeah I'll do you now".

Then she blushed crimson on realising what she had said.

He laughed and passed her the bottle.

He held her eye contact as he reached for the bottom of his t shirt, his throat growing dry when her eyes followed his hands and crept up his stomach and chest as he pulled it slowly over his head.

Oh god. She was having a mini crisis right then.

Okay now she knew he looked that good under a shirt, she would be mentally undressing him every time she saw him.

Oh god. She was going to be able to touch him, well his back anyway, which she knew was equally as well defined.

He was glad to be lying on his front, just the way she was looking at him was turning him on.

Her eyes immediately homed in on his right shoulder blade as there was, plain as daylight, a very stylish tattoo of a dolphin leaping, following the curve of his muscle.

She gasped slightly, and he crossed his fingers that she wouldn't be put off by the fact that he kinda had her name permanently etched on his body.

He had wanted so badly to remember her influence, he had since felt he was worth something, and it had given him drive and inspiration to follow his dreams.

She didn't seem put off, she was leaned right across his back and tracing the outline of his tattoo with her finger.

She started kneading the hard muscle even without sun cream in her hands.

She wasn't embarrassed when she realised this and hurriedly squirted some out, I felt right to run her hands over him, she had never massaged anyone before so she just went with the beautiful curves of his back.

He gave a stifled grunt as she increased the pressure of her thumbs onto the bottom of his neck, she flicked her face to determine whether it was a grunt of pain or pleasure (she hoped the latter) and this was confirmed by his eyes half closed and him moistening his lips with his tongue.

When she was finished, she briefly rubbed some sun cream over the rest of her body, deliberately twisting slightly more than necessary when she felt his eyes on her.

He wanted so badly to pull her into his lap and kiss her pouted lips.

* * *

Please Review :)


	9. Chapter 9

Dolphins vs Cherubs

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Pirates of the Caribbean.

AN: Thank you very much for reviews and adding this story as a favourite.

Bree

* * *

Chapter 9

Will swore under his breath when his beeper went off in his shorts pocket.

He couldn't catch a break!

Seriously, he was actually going to take Elizabeth up to his apartment and lock them in the next time he saw her.

Sure enough, it was the life boat station. He announced this to the others, the frustration in his voice, he quickly returned the call on his phone, flashing Elizabeth a longing look before turning his attention to the phonecall.

It turned out that lifeboat was in desperate need of his expertise, and so was going to pick him up before heading out to the casualty-a motor boat without fuel drifting aimlessly and with a possible heatstroke patient on board.

Ana gave Elizabeth a sympathetic glance, she looked just as frustrated as Will, you could cut through the sexual tension with a knife.

As the orange boat roared towards them Will took Elizabeth's hand and kissed softly.

She melted at his attentions, and the anxious edge to his chocolate orbs that turned to her. "I'll be an hour tops" he said "so Gibbs said and he's usually pretty accurate. I'll meet you in the boathouse?"

She nodded, smiling to relieve his anxious expression.

He was worried that if missed out on any more of their 'moments' the flame would fizzle out (though he wasn't sure it was possible because it seemed to be roaring more fiercely with every second).

He tucked his t shirt into his waistband and jumped energetically across to the lifeboat ad soon as it came close enough.

She waved as he disappeared, missing him already.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the slatted bench at the back of the boat house, the dark room eerily empty without the lifeboat in it. She leant back against the cold concrete wall, he skin sticking slightly.

Jack and Ana had just left with Ana saying "have fun" rather suggestively over her shoulder.

Will should be back at any moment. Will. Her Will. And she wanted so much to be his.

They were meant to be together surely, meeting again after 10 years, feelings that they had back then had just grown tenfold since. And matured significantly.

She heard the side door creak open and she knew who it was before she could make him out properly in the gloom since she was warmed from the inside just by his presence.

She stood up slowly and he walked over to her purposefully, stopping just inches away from her.

"Hey" he said softly.

She was still just in a bikini, her clothes lying on the bench next to her in a pile.

"Hey you" she replied, unconsciously fingering the pendant around her neck.

With one swift fluid action Will brought down all the last doubts, impulsively bringing his lips down on hers, taking the force out of his approach and finishing with a soft peck.

Letting out her breath all in a rush, Elizabeth locked her hands behind his head and brought his lips back to hers, rubbing her bottom lip over his before kissing him firmly.

Yup that felt right. So he responded with equal enthusiasm, sliding his hands down the sides of her body to rest on her hips, his thumbs rubbing small circles on her hip bones, causing her to moan against his lips.

With her reaction he lost all rational thought about taking this slowly and laying the foundations. To hell with that crap- they were different! He slid the tip of his tongue on the underside of her top lip and she instantly opened her mouth wider, their tongues sliding over each other as their upper bodies were against the wall.

One of her hands twisted in those curls she had been longing to play with at the back of his neck, still kissing him with raw emotion she began caressing his bare chest with the other hand and now it was his turn to moan.

Annoyed at the position of the bench meaning their bodies could not press fully together, Will stumblingly manoeuvred them towards an empty section of the wall- their kissing developing into more desperate open mouthed kissing as the air in their lungs ran out.

Breathing as though his lungs would burst, Will eventually drew apart, no longer able to continue on just stolen gasps of air. Elizabeth was smiling widely at him and he smiled right back, kissing the side of her mouth wetly. The feeling of his scratchy chin and rough lips still lingered on her and Elizabeth was quite literally on fire.

Will's eyes were darkened and his chest heaving in unison with hers. And they stood smiling at each other in the low light of the boathouse, the sound of their breathing filling the room.

That was the moment her father chose to ring.

Before she answered it she gave Will a lopsided grin.

"I'm indescribably glad we didn't get interrupted this time", she said moving to sit on the bench and taking her phone out of her shorts.

He followed her grabbing her hand and sat down before she could pulling her onto his lap (but not too far back because he wasn't quite in control if that situation yet).

She stroked his hand in her lap.

"Hello?.."I will be back for dinner… you told me this morning father..."

She grabbed Will's left arm that was loosely around her waist to look at his watch.

Oops, it was quite a lot later than she had thought.

"I'm actually on my way" she said trying to disguise her frantic jumping up and grabbing her clothes.

Will, quickly catching on, fished for his keys and began leading her out of the side door, trying to open it carefully so it wouldn't creak.

"Yes- see you in a few minutes", she finished brightly.

Will pulled on his t shirt before jumping into the driver's seat.

Elizabeth leapt on the other side, extreme multitasking by fastening her seatbelt, dressing and trying not to drop her phone. When she was dressed, she turned to Will, whose hair was scruffier than normal since their little tryst.

"I didn't say thank you Will. So thank you".

He grinned rubbing her thigh as he changed gears.

"I should be thanking you. You are so beautiful and amazing and..."

He trailed off, remembering the kisses and needing to kiss her again to be able to communicate effectively (but even with his nifty driving skills he probably shouldn't attempt that).

"We are amazing", she concluded. "Together we are amazing".

"Yeah. Look, I hope I haven't got you into trouble".

She laughed.

"Totally worth it. I would do far worse than missing dinner with some toff to spend time with you".

He grinned at her again, his eyes drifting to her lips and it took some considerable effort on his part to drag them back to the road.

He swept into the drive and parked squiffily.

He seemed to hesitate, and so Elizabeth made the decision for him undoing her seatbelt and kissing him slowly, sweetly.

"Don't worry father will be already sitting at the table, you can't see the drive from the dining hall."

He kissed her forehead briefly and rested it against hers.

"I've got this job tomorrow" he said, his expression a similar one of disappointment as hers. "I don't know all the details so I'll ask Jack and let you know"

"'Kay. I hope I can see tomorrow cos I definitely won't be able to wait until the day after!" She looked horrified at the very thought.

"See you later" he said, and she blew him a kiss before running lightly to the front door across the gravel.

* * *

Please Review :)


	10. Chapter 10

Dolphins vs Cherubs

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Pirates of the Caribbean.

AN: Thank you very much for reviews and adding this story as a favourite.

Bree

* * *

Chapter 10

This was it then.

No going back, they'd overstepped that line already.

Add on the fact that he was desperately in love with her.

Amounts to Big Trouble.

And her father would likely not approve…

The next morning Will was rudely awakened by a cup of cold water being poured on his face.

"Jack? What the hell was that for", he spluttered.

He moved as though to lay back down but Jack pulled him back up by the arm.

"Jack? Seriously it's 7am!"

"I know mate, it is in fact 7.02 am and therefore we should be on the road."

Will groaned.

"You didn't warn me we'd have to get up early for this job! Actually you haven't told me anything about this job at all."

Jack shrugged.

"Get up; I'm waiting in the car. I swear you'll thank me for this"

"I doubt it", Will said dryly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I didn't sleep a wink last night."

Jack laughed

"It's not funny!"

"Yeah tis", he scoffed, "I don't see why you didn't just rub one out- would've knocked that edge right off".

Will blushed profusely and Jack laughed harder.

A few minutes later Will jogged out to Jack's little red van, a piece of toast in his hand and pulling on a polo shirt.

He tried to get in a quick nap on the journey (made almost impossible by Jack's erratic driving) but after only about 10 minutes Jack was flicking the back of his ear.

"Oww holy cowbags that stings!"

"Wuss", Jack retorted the pointed out the window. "See- told you you would thank me".

They were undoubtedly parked outside Swann manor.

"Elizabeth's father is going to kill me", Will groaned dramatically.

"Why?" Jack asked, swinging out of the van as Will did.

"Well I'm pretty sure if I see Elizabeth I am going to have to snog her face off and Elizabeth's father lives here and is likely to catch us!"

Jack gave a short laugh.

"You worry too much mate. Just snog her."

"So what are we even doing here today?"

"I'm pretty sure were clearing the drainpipes and painting the summerhouse", Jack said.

"You're pretty sure?" Will asked, incredulously, "what if you haven't got the right stuff?"

"Oh he's got all the stuff in the shed. We're just here cos the normal estate assistant manager is on maternity leave and his missus' cousin comes into the Pearl and I got the job off her"

"Paternity leave Jack, he's not a seahorse", Will sighed.

"Whatever"

The maid answered the door and surveying their paint splattered sweat pants and polo shirts with distaste, she handed them a note from the estate manager and pointed in the direction of the shed.

* * *

Elizabeth woke early, the sun streaming through the window already. It was 8am and already hot outside.

She quickly showered and dressed and then undressed again and decided that it would be too hot for that many clothes, and impressed that she had a slight tan from yesterday.

Thinking this brought back memories of Will's amazing hands and strong fingers on her body and that just served to increase the temperature by another 10 degrees at least.

There was a loud crash outside her window and she rushed over. Ignoring the fact that Jack was sprawled out on the lawn entangled with a wheelbarrow, she practically squealed with excitement and raced out of her bedroom recognising the tousled head of her Will immediately.

* * *

Weatherby Swann sat comfortably on his balcony, his coffee in his hand.

He heard the ear-splitting squealing of his daughter first.

He peered down onto the lawn to see the two stand-in estate workers. They were topless and he couldn't really berate them for that, despite how uncouth such behaviour was, as it was boiling and it was only 8.30am!

But on closer inspection he recognised the younger fellow. Yup that was definitely William Turner. His eyes widened as Elizabeth flew out of the french windows and hugged Will tightly.

Yes her hands were definitely around his waist, and there could be no doubt that his hands were round her neck. Then they moved slightly beneath the balcony and he could no longer see them.

This would not do at all. Further action would have to be taken. He didn't want to waste any time and quickly went to his office.

* * *

At first, just so happy to see him, she squeezed him tightly, but then the tingling of their bare skin against each other changed her motives, sliding her hands around his waist , his abdominal muscles twitching with the effort to stop his shuddering with desire.

He linked his arms around her neck and they just smiled at each other, the glint in Elizabeth's eyes daring him to make the first move.

"I can't believe that you and Jack are here!"

"Jack-of-all-trades", Jack grinned, disentangling himself from the wheelbarrow, and rubbing his shoulder.

Will smiled.

He shuffled forward a little, so that they stood in the shade.

"I missed you" Elizabeth said, biting her lip.

Will made a low noise which was almost a growl in his throat.

Did she know what she did to him? Actually, she probably did because an indication was already pressing up against her hip.

As she released her lip he took it in his teeth and suckled at it gently, causing her to whimper.

Then he kissed her fully, caressing her lips with his and she pulled him flush against her with surprising force.

Jack coughed loudly, balancing on one foot now and rubbing his ankle.

"Get a room" he said grinning and Elizabeth poked her tongue out at him.

"I'll let you get on with your work", she said breathily, "I'll catch you on you lunch break?"

He nodded firmly, wondering what he had ever done to deserve to get to this position, this stunningly beautiful woman pressed up against him, a woman who he was not only incredibly attracted to her external but also internal beauty.

She placed a hot kiss on his chest before she released him.

* * *

Please Review :)


	11. Chapter 11

Dolphins vs Cherubs

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Pirates of the Caribbean.

AN: Thank you very much for reviews and adding this story as a favourite.

Thanks 'keiraliz' for sticking with me on this one! :D

Bree

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Elizabeth spent the morning planning out her marine biology project.

And having a facebook conversation with Tina, who was still trying to convince her to come and stay with her and her boyfriend Derek by the sea for a couple of weeks and work on their projects.

_Tina: isn't your dad going away on some tour of vineyards in southern France anyway? You said you'd be wanting to get out and live a little when you had the chance._

**Elizabeth: I'd feel like a bit of a spare wheel.**

_Tina: you could bring Will..._

Elizabeth suddenly had a better idea. She could stay with Will for those two weeks. He lived by the sea! Okay so she'd just invited herself to stay with him and that could imply all sorts of things and their relationship was already progressing at a running speed.

But what the hell-they were different.

**Elizabeth: or I could stay with Will… He lives by the sea…**

_Tina: ooh screw my plan do that! God girl get in there!_

**Elizabeth: hey! what we have runs pretty deep**

_Tina: you know I sensed that. What is it with you two- you're like meant to be or something!_

**Elizabeth: you think!**

She then proceeded to relate an abridged version of their history.

_Tina: come to think of it. You have mentioned his name a few times, kinda in passing, like you didn't even realise you did it._

Elizabeth ended the convo, promising Tina that she would let her know what happened.

Then she tried to find her father, to ask if he wanted her to make him a sandwich, but he was holed up in his office and had slid across the do not disturb panel on the door.

Feeling slightly freer with this knowledge, she made herself a sandwich and took it outside, happier still to find Will and Jack reclining under the large oak tree a little way from the French doors that opened from the conservatory.

Yum. Will had his hands resting behind his head against the tree trunk. He was like a sculpture or something. He looked over at her as she approached.

Elizabeth was admittedly used to guys looking at her body appreciatingly but she had always felt annoyed.

However when Will looked at her, she felt confident, he was worshipping her with his gaze, and not only her outward appearance but her very soul with those dreamy eyes of his.

He kissed her cheek as she sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around her waist. His body was warm against her side.

"Will I need to ask you something" she began "and don't feel like you have to agree with what I am about to suggest".

He used a rough finger to move the hair out of her eyes, her eyelids fluttered and she had to search her brain as to what he had come to ask him.

"My father is going to the south of France for about two weeks, and I need to go somewhere near the sea to get on with my project work."

Will's attention had been instantly caught when she had said her father was going to be away.

"My friend Tina…"

He cut her off abruptly. "You should stay with me! Jack will probably be at Ana's all the time cos her cousins going away.. It'll be great!"

She smiled and blushed slightly.

"Great minds think alike" she said.

"Really?"

He kissed her lightly. As he was pulling away she captured his lips again and parted them with her eager tongue.

Every time she kissed him fireworks erupted inside her, that would never stop exciting her.

"It's going to be amazing", she said against his ear, experimentally flicking her tongue against his earring and licking his earlobe.

He kissed her neck where he had nuzzled his face.

Jack closed his eyes sleepily, but he doubted they even remembered he was there.

Will nuzzled further into her neck, attaching his lips to a receptive spot that caused her to moan into his ear.

He filed that for future reference.

Elizabeth drew back slightly only to attack his lips with hers and it was at that moment her father shouted her name angrily from about 10 metres away.

Will was more scared. There goes his trying to make a good impression on Elizabeth's father and assure him he had good intentions with his daughter.

Yeah, the way he was frowning it looked like he was dead meat.

Elizabeth sulkily removed her lips and turned to her father; holding Will's hand tightly in reassurance.

"Hello father" she said, smiling sweetly.

"Elizabeth let go of that boy!"

When she didn't despite Will trying to remove his hand, he took some deep breaths.

"Elizabeth. I need to discuss with you an important matter that I had hoped I wouldn't have to discuss until your 19th birthday."

Jack looked on in slight amusement.

Elizabeth looked horrified.

"I will see you in my office in 20 minutes" he turned but then remembered. "I do not want you to spend any time with that boy".

As soon as he disappeared into the house Will apologised to Elizabeth.

"Don't be sorry silly" she said, affectionately. "I enjoy kissing you".

"That's not quite what I meant", he said smiling all the same.

"I bet he's going to give you the sex talk" Jack said unable to suppress a laugh.

"Well that's what I thought", Elizabeth said, "but why would he if he doesn't want me seeing Will…"

Will blushed, her implication obvious. Crikey things were moving fast- or were they?

They had had these related feelings for 10 years, so really, they were behind.

"And as I said before Will. I don't care what he does, nothing will stop me from being with you." she pouted fiercely and he couldn't help but kiss her quickly.

She took a bite out of her sandwich. "I wonder what he does want to talk to me about?" she mused.

Jack grinned to himself at their couply cuddling. Though he sure as hell wasn't going to mention it out loud ( he had a reputation to keep up!) he missed Ana when he saw them like that.

As Elizabeth disappeared into the house after a lingering kiss to Will's lips, Will turned to his older friend, anxiously chewing on his lip.

* * *

Meanwhile Elizabeth, who whilst she put on a brave face in front of Will, knew just how much control her father was capable of exercising on her life, and was suddenly very nervous as she pushed open the heavy door that opened into her fathers office.

This had something to do with her age and perhaps something to do with Will.

Also, her father was extremely dedicated into finding her the perfect match as a husband, and since he had demonstrated his match making skills more often recently, it could possibly be something to do with that.

She didn't have long to wait.

Her father surveyed her with a very grave expression as she stepped timidly up to his desk, feeling about 12 again when he would have scolded her for been caught climbing in the trees of the orchard or something similarly inappropriate for a young lady.

"Elizabeth. I need to talk to you about a very pressing matter."

She nodded, and standing there alone she didn't feel half as confident as when Will was standing beside her.

Her father took a deep breath, unsure as to how to start.

"This estate and the wealth that accompanies it is passed down through the generations if Swanns."

He paused, folding and unfolding his reading glasses in his hand.

"Now, it is a very traditional arrangement, and therefore the heir to the estate is the eldest son of the family."

He let this information sink in for a minute and the only noise in the office was the awkward ticking of the old grandfather click in the corner.

"As you are well aware, you are an only child and I cannot bear the thought of even considering marrying again, and so there isn't an eldest son in our family".

He paused again and looked at Elizabeth enquiringly, as though she should have understood something from this.

Seeing that she hadn't, he continued.

"There are therefore two possible outcomes. Either, you marry before you're nineteenth birthday and receive the estate and money to you and your husband's name, or, the estate goes to Hubert, your cousin, my brother's son" …

* * *

Please Review :)


	12. Chapter 12

Dolphins vs Cherubs

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Pirates of the Caribbean.

AN: Please Review! M rating is mostly for this chapter.

Bree

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Elizabeth digested this information in stony silence before erupting with rage.

"Marry before I'm 19!"

"Well, obviously that would be the better choice, otherwise you will lose the house and money".

"Father I am 19 in 5 months! When were you planning on telling me this! I can't believe you have been keeping this from me! No! Don't even bother to explain yourself."

She was completely overcome with blind rage.

She knew her father was overprotective and controlling but this was going a bit far. She deserved to know about such important things that directly affected her.

He was talking about marriage as though it was some business transaction that could be completed in a matter if days.

To Elizabeth marriage was for love and when you were certain you wanted to spend the rest of your life with one person who you would give your heart to.

Anger boiled over inside her and she stormed out of the office, not allowing her father to speak.

But he had not finished.

Almost blinded by tears of anger, she hurriedly packed her stuff in her bedroom, longing to get away from all this to spend some quality time with Will. Will. Will?

But five months was not very long.

She rushed back down the stairs, a rather lumpy suitcase in tow, and stopped outside her father's office to shout out: "I'm staying at Tina's for two weeks to complete my research paper."

Her father appeared in the doorway.

"Elizabeth we really need to talk about this. Do not let your temper get the better of you."

Elizabeth pursed her lips in an angry line.

"I am going away for two weeks father. Perhaps in that time you will try to understand why I am so fed up if being treated as though I am still only 12 years old."

The blood was pumping hot through her veins.

* * *

Outside, Will and Jack were just packing up the tools.

Will turned around, alarmed, at the slamming of the glass side door.

"Elizabeth?"

She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest, already feeling calmer with his presence.

"What's wrong?"

Should she tell him? No.

She hated not being totally honest with him, especially when he was gazing at her like that, his chocolate pools swirling with concern.

But if she told him, as her boyfriend she thought he would be slightly put off, even though she knew he cared about her a lot, it was a lot of pressure and worry so soon in their relationship.

"He won't let me see you", she sniffled.

That's true; he hadn't said anything about Will.

She didn't want to think about it right now.

Will flashed a worried glance at Jack.

He had just been discussing this with him.

Jack had said, in his no nonsense manner "if you're meant to be together, then you're meant to be together."

Elizabeth looked up at him and his heart leapt at the tear stained beautiful face.

He felt so right when they were together.

He felt like he had been waiting his whole life to see her again.

And he loved her.

He couldn't let her go. He just couldn't.

He could feel his heart twist just at the thought of losing her again.

"You're still coming to stay though right?" he asked quietly, his hands resting comfortably on her hips.

"He'll have to do more than tell me I can't see you for me to actually do as he says." She leaned her head back on his chest and Will stroked her hair idly.

That was what was worrying him.

He could do so much more than just tell her.

And what could he a blacksmith do against such a powerful man as Elizabeth's father?

They walked soberly over to Jack's van, Will carrying Elizabeth's luggage like a true gentleman.

"I better take my own car", Elizabeth said.

"I told him I would be staying with Tina."

Why had she told him that when he hadn't mentioned Will in their conversation?

Ugh, everything was so damn complicated.

* * *

But it didn't seem complicated when her and Will pushed into his apartment later, her arm linked with his and laughing uproariously.

He passed her a paper package from the bag he was carrying, took one for himself and flopped down on the couch beside her, sliding his arm behind her.

She kissed his cheek when he smiled at her and popped a chip in his mouth.

Because it wasn't complicated.

She simply needed Will.

And he was there.

He kissed her then, deeply, and she could taste the salt and vinegar on his tongue.

* * *

Later, Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom, dressed in an old large t-shirt and walked into Will's bedroom, where he was just changing the sheets.

He smiled at her and his eyes drifted down her, his mouth dry as he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra.

"S'all ready for you", he said gruffly.

She smiled gratefully.

"Thank you for letting me take the bed"

"That's okay. I would crash on Jack's bed but it smells like something's died in his bedroom… I don't know how Ana puts up with it!"

He stood there, suddenly shy and not knowing why because this was Elizabeth. He leaned forward and kissed her lips chastely.

"Well… Goodnight then."

Elizabeth stopped him leaving with a hand on his arm.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything else?"

She hadn't felt like this before. She had a desperate urge for him to be naked and her to be naked and… She wanted him. She wanted it to be him to take her virginity.

He was that special someone, the only one she would trust with something like that.

"I don't think you said goodnight properly", she said playfully, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Will gulped.

If he kissed her again he wouldn't be able to stop at just a chaste peck on the lips.

He could see her nipples peaking under the t shirt and the outline of her hips that he longed to run his hands along. But he couldn't push the boundaries that far.

She was really close to him now, and his heart beat faster.

"I gotta go sleep", he said lamely.

But he couldn't pull away when she claimed his lips in a searing kiss.

She was so intoxicating.

Her hands were on his chest under his t shirt and he gripped her hips so that a suitable distance was maintained between their lower bodies.

He wanted her so badly, did she have any idea of the severity of the effect she had on him?

She broke away, catching her breath in short gasps, and her gripping him tightly.

"Will."

"Yeah?"

"I want… I need…"

"Oh! I didn't get you a towel."

"No! No, not that."

"Erm… A glass of water?"

"Will! I need you."

He gulped again. "You need me to get something?".

She smiled briefly and kissed his neck softly.

If he didn't know what she meant she would show him.

She was pretty sure he did know what she meant though, because he was biting his lip and his fingers were actually digging into her hipbones.

She kissed him again, flicking her tongue across his bottom lip and catching his choked moan in her mouth.

He was non-resisting when she played at the bottom of his t shirt and pulled it hurriedly over his head, their kissing become more desperate.

He lost all self control when she pulled off her baggy t shirt and was standing completely naked before him, raw lust flickering in her shining eyes.

Elizabeth wanted him to make love to her. He would of course do what she wanted.

He kissed her with bruising force, memorising every contour of her body with his hands and lips until he could no longer ignore the fact that she was rocking her hips against his throbbing arousal.

With a lustful moan he picked her up easily and lay her down on his bed, pausing for a moment to gaze down at her adoringly.

"You're so beautiful Elizabeth."

She whimpered, missing his contact with her flaming skin.

"Touch me Will", she breathed.

He complied, hands and lips all over her body, and she mimicked his actions, pushing frustratedly at the waistband of his sweat pants.

He had imagined that he would want his first time with Elizabeth to be slow and sweet.

But there would be time for slow and sweet later.

Right now, he ached for her body pressed against his. He needed to make her feel complete.

As she succeeded getting his sweat pants and boxers over his hips, he broke their kiss.

"Are you sure? Because I can stop"

Well that was a lie.

He couldn't stop if Jack had walked in right then.

"Willlll", she moaned, lifting her hips of the bed to grind against him. "I need you inside me."

He kicked off the last items of clothing and hastily grabbed a condom from the drawer. Ready, he crawled back on top of her, laying a reverent and adoring kiss to her lips.

She whimpered again and his cock twitched.

He massaged his thumb further up the inside of her thigh, not breaking the kiss or stopping kneading her breast in the other hand.

Her fingers tightened on the muscles in his back. All her senses were heightened. But all her senses were focussed only on this beautiful man and the beautiful things he was doing to her.

She gasped as he slid a rough finger inside her, and her hips bucked into his hand.

She was really tight and close.

He wanted for them to climax together, it seemed significant. So he kissed her long and hard and positioned himself at her entrance, gazing down on her gorgeous face, flushed with excitement and lips swollen.

It was as though they had been waiting for years for this.

It was as though they had known that that would make it even more special.

He slid into her slowly, hastily dropping wet, open mouthed kisses onto her lips as she adjusted to this new sensation. He stayed absolutely still inside her, his muscles twitching with the need to move.

It felt like he was home.

"Move Will", Elizabeth gasped, suddenly overcome with the pleasure of being full of him.

He thrust deeper and they moaned simultaneously.

He soon found a rhythm that had them both groaning each others names with every of Will's thrusts, which Elizabeth quickly met with her own.

And after a while they collapsed together, clinging to each other and kissing at any nearby skin in the effort to explain how perfect they each felt.

* * *

Please Review :)


	13. Chapter 13

Dolphins vs Cherubs

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Pirates of the Caribbean.

AN: Thank you very much for reviews and adding this story as a favourite. This is one of my favourite chapters- I have to admit! Let me know what you think :)

Bree

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Will had never awoken with a smile on his face before.

He did the next morning.

He was exhausted in the best possible way, having further demonstrated how much he cared about Elizabeth until the early hours of the morning, and fallen asleep with her naked form curled in his arms.

But he didn't even have to open his eyes the next morning to know something was terribly wrong.

She was no longer curled in his arms.

And the bed was cold without her.

He jumped out of bed, alarmed, calling her name in vain.

After running through the whole apartment, he sat back on the bed, and his confusion changed to panic.

They had done too much too soon.

She had run away, terrified by how quickly things were moving, scared that he had wanted too much from her.

He had got carried away in the moment. This was all his fault. He should have stopped before he couldn't return. He flopped onto the bed and tears stung his eyes, because the bed sheets smelt like her.

* * *

Jack and Ana had arranged to meet Will and Elizabeth at the beach for lunch, as it was their day off, and Jack had wanted to go for a picnic (though he had been adamant that it was all Ana's idea).

They burst into his apartment and Jack went straight to Will's bedroom, because he had some kind of sixth sense about this kind of thing, and thrust the newspaper he was carrying into Will's face.

He shared a worried look with Ana at the fact that Will was alone, and the fact that his eyes were puffy and red and that he looked wretched.

Will took the newspaper silently.

"Elizabeth's gone", he said, his voice scratchy from crying.

Jack ignored him. They would jump that wall in a minute.

"Read it", he ordered.

"'Daughter of Edward Swann, of Swann Manor, is to marry'- What?- 'see page 6'- Did she know about this?- 'Elizabeth Swann, the beautiful daughter of Weatherby Swann, is to marry James Norrington, a successful business man blah blah'" He broke off, a look of absolute horror on his face.

"Whargh?"

Jack sat one side of him and Ana sat the other, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"How can this be happening to me?" He asked quietly.

"Man up a bit", Jack said, then added, as Ana shot him an angry glance, "Maybe she didn't know and just found out so had to run away."

Will was silent, there were no tears left and he just felt useless.

"I have to go see her father", he said, deciding. "He would know if she knew."

* * *

"Did she or did she not know about this?" Will demanded, no longer worried about getting his favour when Elizabeth's welfare was at stake.

Weatherby sighed and looked from Will to Jack, slightly intimidated by the younger man's fury.

"She knew that she had to be married by her 19th birthday in order to inherit this estate and the family fortune."

Will paused, but that hadn't answered his question. "Did she know that she was to marry James Norrington?"

The older man smiled, as though he was pleased with himself for something.

This impertinent young man had no right to his daughter.

"No. She did not know she was going to marry James Norrington. Nor did she know this when she signed the contract when she was thirteen."

Will froze. And Jack's eyes widened. Will was shaking with anger now and spat out, "What did you just say".

Weatherby repeated himself, slowly.

Will seemed to deflate everything was crashing down around him. "But I love her", he said quietly.

Weatherby smiled sarcastically. "If you really loved her, you would know that this is the best thing for her, she has a bright future ahead of her now."

"This is the 21st century!" Will bellowed. "You marry for love".

"She will love James." Weatherby said curtly.

Will clenched his fists.

"And now she is out there, scared and alone, knowing she has to marry a man who is twice her age and looks like he has a pole up his arse".

Weatherby frowned.

"She will come to her senses."

"Don't you care about her happiness? At all?"

"Mr Turner, do not tell me how to raise my daughter. I love her very much and will always do what is best for her, even if she doesn't see that it is".

Will grabbed the letter opener off the desk and threw it at the wall in rage. It stuck fast and all six of their eyes watched it bend until it stopped moving.

* * *

They returned to the apartment.

"I have to find her", Will said. "She needs me as a friend".

"Didn't you have sex last night?" Jack asked, confused.

"Yes, why?"

"Mate. She needs you as more than a friend."

Ana went over to the side board to make a cup of tea.

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

Rather than explain, she took the note which was on the sideboard and handed it to him.

He read it slowly.

"Just gone out to the corner shop to get stuff for breakfast. I wanted to make you breakfast in bed but all you had was brown sauce! Miss you already, Elizabeth x-x-x"

"Fuck." Jack said. "She's been kidnapped."

"What?" the other two turned to him, amazed.

"She's probably just got lost." Ana said sensibly.

"For 5 hours? It's about 200m down the road! Seriously, she's been kidnapped, and I bet its that Norrington bloke." He paused. "I bet he's taken her to that chapel out on that island so he can marry her quick before anybody can stop him"

"Where's this chapel?" Will asked suddenly, after Jack's intricate story had sunk in.

"You sail west for about 3 days. S'right out on the sticks."

"How do you know about it?" Ana asked.

"S'my cousin's friend's dad's brother", Jack mumbled.

"Well it's the best we've idea we've got. You coming Jack?"

"You have to sail through the Rushing Straight and the Karma Rocks!" Jack said.

"Are those even real?" Will asked, incredulously.

"You can't make things like that up", Jack said, seriously, "I know people who've been there".

"Your cousin's dad's friend's brother's sister?" Ana questioned, sarcastically.

"It's ma cousin's friend's dad's brother", Jack corrected her, with a smirk.

"We've got nothing better to do", Jack said, "I'll get ma cousin to run The Pearl".

"You've got me to do", Ana retorted.

"So William, you willing to do what it takes to find your damsel and win her heart."

"I'd die for Elizabeth", Will said, and they all knew he meant it.

"Good." Jack said, because he didn't really know what to say to that.

* * *

Elizabeth walked along the pavement, a bounce in her step.

The birds seemed to be singing in the sky just for her and the sun seemed to be shining just on her.

And Will.

God Will.

He was amazing.

She had never felt so good.

But she knew that it wasn't just because she was finally losing her virginity.

It was because it was him.

She was out cold before she even realised what had hit her.

* * *

Please Review :)


	14. Chapter 14

Dolphins vs Cherubs

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Pirates of the Caribbean.

AN: Thank you very much for reviews and adding this story as a favourite. (Hides behind Ruby) it will be a happy ending keiraliz I promise! And I hope you had a good vacation 'the courage of our hearts'!

If the memory seems familiar we saw it from Elizabeth's pov in chapter 7. Also I completely made up the coordinates- artistic license :)

Bree

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Will sat on the deck, thumbing through the brochure.

"'The little blue chapel'" he read aloud. "For all your marital needs".

"I just don't get why her father would get her to sign a contract to marry this Norrington guy", Ana said.

"He's senile." Jack said shortly. "Totally off his rocker."

"I think James must've offered him something he couldn't refuse", Will suggested.

"We'll reach Rushing Straight at midnight tonight according to my cousin's map". Jack announced suddenly.

Will took it from him and looked at it critically. "Do we even have a real map? This looks like a child's drawing."

"My cousin is 8". Jack pouted.

Will raised his eyebrows.

"There's a map on the back of the brochure" Ana pointed out, "But it looks like you can just swim to the island. The scale's all wrong."

Will felt better now he was actually doing something. And no matter how wacky Jack's kidnapping suggestion seemed, he couldn't help but think there may be something in that.

* * *

Later that night he tossed and turned on the uncomfortable bunk bed.

Now, in the darkness, doubts were forming in his mind.

What if she wasn't really kidnapped and was alone somewhere, losing her faith in him?

What if it was what she wanted to marry James Norrington?

Would he really be able to let her go?

Then the boat lurched dangerously and Jack shouted at him from above deck. He quickly stumbled out of the cabin, slammed against the cooker by a particularly violent lurch. He reached the hatch and pushed his head out.

"Get the hell out here, Turner! I can't hold her on my own." Jack yelled.

Will tensed. There were ropes flapping everywhere. It was dark, so he couldn't see out to see, the light on deck only illuminated Jack hanging desperately onto the tiller of the outboard motor. He clambered up onto the deck.

"What's going on?"

"Rushing Straight" Jack replied. "The sea is unpredictable in these few miles of water, sometimes it can swallow ships right up".

"I thought you were kidding", Will yelled back having to raise his voice over the roar of the waves.

"If we lose control we could be driven onto the Karma Rocks. That's what happens to most of the ships caught on a bad day."

"Fuck".

"Don't just stand there, put the fucking sails away, we don't want them shredded."

"Fuck."

"It's not all bad." Jack bellowed, "If we continue being driven by the waves like this we'll be at the chapel before the bad guys."

Will groaned. This wasn't some kind of game anymore. This was real life. And Elizabeth needed him.

Then Jack erupted with curses and staggered across the deck, clutching his shoulder.

"The motor" he shrieked.

Will stared in horror at the hole where the motor had once been.

* * *

"Gibbs! Emergency call! Gibbs!"

"What?"

"Emergency call. From 655 764, or what locals call the Rushing Straight."

"We haven't got the facilities to take calls from somewhere like that! We don't have a proper lifeboat, only an offshore one."

"Gibbs, its Will"

"Will Turner? He's a good lad." He thought for a moment. "Bring the direct radio to the helicopter. And bring extra buoyancy gear."

* * *

"Will, your friend Jack had a dislocated shoulder!"

"He's fine!" Will said adamantly. "And we're past the rocks now, we'll be there by tomorrow evening."

"It's a girl." Jack interjected, as though this explained everything.

"You can come along and check we're safe." Will added cheekily.

Gibbs sighed.

"They can manage without me for a couple of days." He decided, after a pregnant pause. "Now you two get some sleep."

* * *

The next day it was as though the storm had never happened. The sea was flat calm and 'The Dolphin' was skimming brilliantly over the water, the spare motor from the lifeboat fitted wonkily onto the back of the boat.

Jack sat down on the bench next to Will. He fidgeted for a while, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

"So how do you know you love her?" he asked at last.

Will snapped out of his day dream.

"I think about her all the time; I feel like I can do anything when I'm with her; she makes me really happy. I know there isn't anyone else that I could possibly imagine spending the rest of my life with."

Jack just nodded.

"What ya goin to do? When you get there?"

"If she's there and they really are going to get married then I will do everything I can do to stop it. But in the end… it's her choice."

"Mate. She waited for you for 10 years. I don't think it's a difficult choice for her."

They both lapsed into thoughtful silence.

"While we're there I might end up marrying Ana"

"Congratulations!"

"She doesn't know yet. So don't say anything."

"Okay. Don't you think you'd better tell her?"

"Nah. It'll be a nice surprise."

"I can't really say anything. You know her better that I do."

* * *

"Why is it that everything tastes of salt?" Will asked tetchily, throwing the rest of his sandwich over his shoulder.

He was on a knife edge from anxiety.

"Cos we're surrounded by it" Jack said dryly, taking a large bite of his sandwich.

"Will, we'll be there in about 2 to 3 hours." Gibbs announced.

"Do you think she'll be there?" Will asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes", Gibbs replied, bored. "And you'll live happily ever after- happy now?"

Will scowled.

"What if she's already married. What if I'm too late?"

"There is such thing as divorce, Will", Ana said.

"But I want to be the one." He said.

He felt so powerless right now.

He didn't feel so brave without Elizabeth there.

When Elizabeth was there he had something to fight for. But now his doubts and insecurities were overshadowing his mind.

"Don't worry about that until we get there." Gibbs said. "We'll find her."

He tried to take a nap, having not slept at all since he'd slept with Elizabeth.

He didn't sleep but dreamed of a memory.

It had been their favourite game.

They would use the rockery around the pond in the garden and the boat would float in the pond. Elizabeth had borrowed a figure of cupid, which was part of the collection of ornaments on the mantelpiece, and had organised a battle to save the dolphin from the evil cherub who wanted to catch all dolphins in nets and keep them in cages.

The hero was Will's favourite pirate figurine. He saved the dolphin and beat the cherub, driving him away to be never seen again.

She said the pirate looked like him.

* * *

Please Review :)


	15. Chapter 15

Dolphins vs Cherubs

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Pirates of the Caribbean.

AN: Thank you very much for reviews and adding this story as a favourite. We are nearing the end of this story… I think it will be complete in just one more chapter :(

Bree

* * *

**Chapter 15**

They left Gibbs to deal with the boat and Will ran down the sandy path from the beach.

It was a very small island so the chapel was easy to find. And because it was bright blue.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Will turned quickly to the author of the abrupt question.

"I need to go into the chapel."

"There's a wedding in the chapel today. The chapel will be open as normal tomorrow."

Jack had never felt so bad to be proved right.

"Has the wedding taken place yet?"

The man looked at him sharply.

"No."

"We have to go in". Jack added.

"What is your name?" the man asked, running a finger down the clipboard he was holding.

"William Turner"

The man looked up at him with a grin.

"We've been expecting you, Mr Turner."

"Oh great! Can I go straight in"

Jack rolled his eyes at his naivety but kept quiet.

"Elizabeth Swann gives you a message." The man continued.

All eyes flew to him.

"Elizabeth" Will said quietly, his heart skipping a beat.

"Yes."

"What's the message?"

"She said you're just a blacksmith and she could never be happy with you."

The man was smiling widely now.

His smile was wiped off his face with Will's fist.

Jack clapped him on the back.

"It does have balls! Nice shot. He's out cold!"

"I don't know what's going on here but I don't like it", Will said fiercely.

Gibbs came running up the path behind them.

"Some people just arrived in a speed boat", he rushed out. "And there was a scream. I heard it".

Jack stepped daintily over the sprawled out body of the man and bent down to rifle through his pockets.

"This is Beckett." He said, reading off his driving licence. "Ah! What's this?" He held up a palm top computer.

Ana snatched it from his hand.

"I'll take a look at his notes", she explained. "Erm… something about sending blueprints for building flats to jimmy… Erm… here we go… pick up tux… that's probably to do with the wedding."

"Hang on a minute. Blueprints for flats? Do you think Jimmy is James Norrington?"

Will took the palm top.

After a moment to read the note fully, he swore. "That's what it is. Fucker wants to turn Swann Manor into flats!"

Jack had been wandering around the chapel. "There's no one there", he said, returning to the group.

"We should probably head over in the direction the people from the speed boat went", Gibbs suggested.

"I dunno", Will interjected. "I don't think heading to a crowd of people is a good idea. They obviously want this wedding to go ahead and will do anything to make it happen, including using violence. They're probably all going to benefit financially from these flats."

"Come on mate. Where's your drive? Where's the whole, got to rescue my damsel in distress?"

Ana suddenly ran round the side of the chapel.

"Fuck. They're coming over to the chapel!"

Everyone looked at Will.

He heard a scream and he wheeled round, jaw clenched with determination, and swept off round the side of the chapel.

The others followed closely behind.

They reached a large statue and Will stopped behind it, peering out between its legs.

"Fuck it is Elizabeth! Get your hands off my Elizabeth fucker!"

Jack pulled on his t shirt.

"William! Its 20 against 1 if we go in fighting. We have to be sneaky", he hissed.

"How can we be sneaky? We're on an island with hardly any trees?" Will hissed back, not taking his eyes off Elizabeth, distressed to see her stagger unsteadily into a wooden seat.

"Who said we need trees to be sneaky?" Jack returned.

"Why do we even have to be sneaky? This Norrington horse face has never met me".

"He's obviously in close contact with Elizabeth's father", Jack pointed out, "they knew you were coming."

"So what's the plan Jack?"

"Why does it have to be my plan?"

"Cos you're Captain Jack Sparrow", Will smirked.

"Okay... We get in there, you grab your girl, we run".

"Fool proof", Gibbs commended, "but then what?"

"We race back to her dad and William here has a slanging match with him."

"When I say go", Will said, watching as the few people took their seats and the man he recognised from the newspaper as James Norrington took his place under the flowery archway next to the minister.

"Wait was that it?"

"No! Ready? GO!"

Will ran, adrenaline pumping through his body, only able to see Elizabeth in his eyes.

A lot of angry shouting ensued.

He reached her and grabbed her from the seat, lifting her up, bridal style, and fleeing from the angry suited men, pushing one roughly from his path. Several grabbed chairs and began throwing them at him, and Jack, Gibbs and Ana followed Will's flight across the sand.

"Seems such a waste of a beautiful wedding", Ana panted, mournfully, as they slowed to navigate a tricky sand slope.

"To the boat!" Will ordered, breathlessly.

"Which one?"

"The speed boat", Gibbs answered Jack.

They raced over, Will clutching Elizabeth to his chest, her eyes wide with confusion and disorientation.

"Will?" she said.

He pressed a messy kiss to her forehead.

"I love you", he said, because he didn't think she'd remember, and he needed to say it because otherwise his heart would burst.

Norrington and his men were hot on their heels and after realising they had taken their boat, quickly jumped into a smaller motor boat, which was moored to the rickety jetty beside it. Will was a little relieved that they didn't take The Dolphin, but he knew it wouldn't have mattered because he was holding his dolphin in his arms.

"That small boat has a deceptively large and powerful engine", Gibbs warned, as they set off.

Jack muttered something to Gibbs.

"What? You want to go back there! Are you crazy?"

"Well it is a waste of a perfectly good wedding", he shrugged, "and they had a chocolate fountain!"

"Jack I think it's a bit premature for them to get married." Ana exclaimed, "and Elizabeth is still completely out of it".

Jack glanced briefly at Will stroking Elizabeth's hair as she half sat half lay across him.

"I didn't mean for them... So how about it?"

"Jack! That is the worst marriage proposal I have ever heard!"

"Is that a yes?"

Ana slapped him.

"Hey!"

Then she grinned.

"It's a yes".

Gibbs groaned. "They're catching up".

Jack let go of Ana hastily.

"Is this really feasible?" Will asked suddenly, "to use this much fuel for two or three days straight?"

"We'll never make it back", Gibbs answered truthfully," but I'm not heading back, I'm just heading for the nearest land."

"How far away is that?" Ana asked, looking out of the window at the pursuers.

"Maybe half an hour".

"Will?" Elizabeth suddenly sat upright, hitting Will across the chest with her elbow. "I'm here, love" he soothed and as quickly as she had sat up she lay back against him, murmuring nonsense.

"What are we going to do once we get to land?" Will asked.

"Well we'll have to somehow get to her house" Jack said.

"That's where Norrington is likely heading too though", Gibbs warned them.

"We have to explain everything to Weatherby".

"Weatherby?" Gibbs questioned.

"Elizabeth's father".

"Great name", he smiled, then added hastily, "Not so great guy".

"So how are we going to get there?" Ana asked.

"I dunno… Bus?"

* * *

Please Review :)


	16. Chapter 16

Dolphins vs Cherubs

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Pirates of the Caribbean.

AN: So this is the last chapter :( I will miss this fic. Thank you everyone for reading it. And thank you to 'keiraliz' and 'the courage of our hearts' for reviewing :)

Bree

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Whose idea was it to catch the bus?" Will groaned,

Elizabeth, stirring in his arms, nuzzled her head closer into his chest.

"They'll be back by now", Gibbs agreed pessimistically, "they'd have caught the train."

Jack laughed at Will's pained expression as the bus jumped over a speed bump.

"Is lover girl squashing your vegetables?"

"Not quite", Will said, gritting his teeth.

"The train's not direct", Ana pointed out, "whereas we stop practically outside her front door on this bus route."

They fell silent, willing the bus to go faster.

Will was talking softly to Elizabeth, dropping feather light kisses to the back of her neck, her simple white dress ripped and stained from their adventures.

"What you muttering about?" Gibbs grumbled.

They were all squashed at the back of the bus and it was making him travel sick.

Will blushed.

"Leave him", Ana said nudging Gibbs.

"Don't get me started on you two", the older man said darkly.

"Don't threaten me missus", Jack warned and Will laughed quietly.

* * *

Will must have fallen asleep because he was woken up by the gentle lips sucking on his ear lobe.

"Elizabeth?" he lifted his head from her lap, rubbing his eyes groggily.

"We're here", she said brightly.

In a daze, he allowed himself to be led out of the bus.

"Ana told me all about how you rescued me", she said, smiling sweetly.

He brushed away a smudge of dirt from her chin.

"Oh yeah?"

"You're my pirate".

She kissed him softly and his heart swelled with love for her.

But it was so much more than just love. He felt like he should be cutting out his heart and handing it to her in a chest to keep forever.

He took her hand.

"Let's go".

* * *

They could hear shouting as Elizabeth led them through the long corridors to her father's office.

Will burst through the door, he could face a hundred Norringtons with Elizabeth by his side.

Speaking of the devil...

"Mr Turner." He turned a sugary smile to him.

"Elizabeth, my darling".

She scowled at him.

"Fuck off".

"_Elizabeth_! Language!"

"Father, he had me drugged and was about to force me to marry him this afternoon."

Weatherby sighed.

"It would be easier if you were willing", he shot a glare at Will, "but you signed..."

"I was thirteen! You probably told me it was so I could have a pony!"

"If I may say something", Will said, suddenly feeling the need to be polite to her father.

"This man only wants this estate to turn it into flats."

Norrington's face paled.

"What a ridiculous accusation! You surely don't believe this sir?"

"I have proof", Will said calmly.

He reached in his pocket for Beckett's palm top.

Norrington lunged at him and what had started as a civil conversation quickly turned into a full blown fist fight.

Weatherby stood back, aghast when James reached for the pike that was leaning on display against the cabinet and began swinging it at Will.

He needed this plan to work. It couldn't fail now at the last hurdle because of some scruffy blacksmith.

Will swerved athletically out of the way and flicked his eyes about the room for something to defend himself with. Across the other side if the room, Jack was parrying with one of Norrington's 'business' partners, who was blocking his blows with a chair.

"Jack! Chuck me that sword above your head!"

He caught it deftly.

Norrington gulped.

But Will was seeing red and jabbed the blunted weapon towards the enemy, narrowly missing his cheek.

Weatherby climbed hastily onto his desk.

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen!" they stilled, and Elizabeth couldn't resist tripping up the man who looked about to head for Will.

Well, she wasn't a gentleman!

"James, Swann Manor is never going to be converted into flats! If you are betraying my years of trust for you, years of me treating you as I would my own son, I will have to destroy this contract."

Norrington flailed his nostrils as the older man brandished the sheets of the contract towards him.

"Do you really believe this scruffy good-for-nothing?" He sneered, jabbing the pike he still held, dangerously close to Will's arm.

Will, the bigger man, didn't even flinch, and Elizabeth hugged closer into his protective embrace.

Weatherby flicked his eyes between the two. He couldn't ignore the evidence, and the sight of them standing there, James with his eyes wild and the veins standing up on his neck with anger, and Will, oozing calm and his captivating chocolate eyes pools of trustworthiness.

He looked to his daughter, who was just sharing a moment with Will, and her whole expression warmed from whatever he had said to her, and her eyes flashed with anger and resentment when they flicked to James.

He remembered something his father had once said when he had been teaching Weatherby of the need to repair and update the old mansion. They couldn't find original tiles to replace the broken ones in the scullery. He had told him that sometimes it was better value and a longer-lasting solution to step outside of what he knew.

At first he wasn't sure why he'd remembered that at that exact moment. But then he realised that James was like the old tiles, that would crumble into dust if you so much as rested a cup of tea on one. He was certainly not good enough for Elizabeth.

Will was like the new tiles, durable, and everybody had agreed that the new tiles were in a different league from the old ones.

"Elizabeth, is this what you want?" he asked, gesturing to her hand firmly clasped in Will's.

He knew her answer already.

He wasn't stupid- it was obvious that she had loved the boy since she was 8 and a half years old.

She nodded vigorously. "Yes!"

James Norrington made a choking noise as Weatherby ripped through the contract and tore it diligently into tiny prices, scattering them on the floor like snow flakes.

"You still need to get married before your 19th birthday" he said, after Jack, Ana and Gibbs' cheers had died down.

Elizabeth smiled, hugging Will's waist tightly.

His smouldering eyes granted her permission.

"That's okay; I'm already engaged".

Will smiled back at her and kissed her soundly.

When he pulled away, his tongue tingling, she held his hand to the pendant around her neck.

"And I love you too".

* * *

The End

* * *

Please Review :)


End file.
